1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of transalkylating a tertiary amine and an alcohol. The tertiary amine is reacted with the alcohol or with the formate ester thereof, without the need of having a metal catalyst present. The transalkylation reaction of the present invention provides an effective method for preparing desired tertiary amines, desired alcohols, or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reaction of a tertiary amine with an alcohol to effect transalkylation is known. Heretofore, however, it was thought necessary to catalyze this reaction with a metal or metal oxide catalyst, such as Co, Ni, Fe, Ru, or copper chromite modified with MnO.sub.2 or BaO. See, e.g., Takehara et al, Vol. 19 Yakagaku 957-62 (1970). See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,709 (Ru, Os, Rh, Tc).
The carbonylation of alcohols to form their formate esters is known to take place in the presence of alkaline compounds, namely alkali and alkaline earth metal compound catalysts. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,513. The formation of quaternary ammonium carboxylates from methyl esters and tertiary amines has also been described. See Kametani et al, J. Heterocyclic Chemistry, Vol. 3, 129-136 (1966). Further, the thermal decomposition of quaternary ammonium carboxylates to give carboxylate esters has been described. See Smith, "Open-Chain Nitrogen Compounds", Vol. 1, 57-58, and Wilson et al, Tetrahedron, Vol. 24, 5493-97 (1968).